In recent years integration of cable television and telephone networks has become a commercial reality. For instance, telephony services can be seamlessly carried over both networks. One class of telephony services, referred to as Voice over Internet Protocol (“VoIP”) services, is a relatively new service that competes with plain old telephone service (POTS) providers. VoIP, which may also be referred to as IP Telephony, Internet telephony or Broadband telephony, is the routing of voice conversations over an IP network such as a private network operated by cable television or telecommunication providers or public networks such as the Internet, or any combination thereof. VoIP subscribers make and receive calls as they would over the traditional publicly switched telephone network (PSTN). Accordingly, IP networks such as a cable television network need to communicate with conventional telephone networks and thus network elements such as gateways and the like have been developed to support such communication.